An Innocent Game
by CartographerCale
Summary: Ruby challenges Jaune to a game of Remnant. The winner of this game gets to have the loser do whatever the winner wants. What Jaune doesn't know is that Ruby has rigged the game in her favour...


Today was a perfect day. It was the school holidays which meant no more homework or studying for a few weeks. Yang and Weiss used this opportunity to go out and buy some more ammo for their weapons as well as clothes and shoes. Blake had gone to the bookstore for some new reading material. Ruby stayed behind because she had plans of her own.

Yes, she had plans. Plans that she had been working on for a few months now. Plans she had been spending half of her spare time developing. Today, she would put these plans into action!

She would challenge Jaune to a game of Remnant. She would make Jaune accept a bet that the winner would be able to make the loser do whatever the winner wanted them to. Of course, she couldn't afford to lose so she had rigged the game in her favour. And when she wins, she would order Jaune to-

No, now wasn't the time for fantasizing, now was the time for action! Besides, she didn't want Weiss, Blake or Yang to come back and catch her doing this, especially not Yang.

Ruby, eager to begin her cunning plan, exited her room and knocked on Team JNPR's door across the hall. A few moments later Jaune answered the door.

"Oh, good morning, Ruby..." Jaune said drearily, stifling a yawn with his hand. Jaune was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts, which was a far sight better than his bright blue rabbit onesie. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were only half open.

"Uh, Jaune? It's 12:30pm. Have you been asleep all this time?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, uhh..." Jaune responded, slightly embarrassed, "...yeah, I guess so, since the rest of my team aren't staying for the holidays they weren't here to wake me up".

"S-so you don't have any plans, then?" Ruby questioned. In hindsight she probably should have asked him before the holidays to make sure Jaune didn't have plans of his own.

"Well, I would be training with Pyrrha but she's not here, so I suppose not," Jaune answered. Whew, luckily he didn't have plans.

"D-do you want to p-play a game of Remnant with m-me?" Ruby stuttered. "W-we could play in m-my r-room..."

This was it, the moment of truth! Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes...

"Okay, let me just get dressed first," Jaune answered.

Success! Ruby returned to her room with a skip in her step, set up the game on the floor and sat down. A few minutes later Jaune had come in, now wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and shoes. Ruby closed the door behind him.

"All right, ready to play?" Jaune asked.

"First, I wanna make a bet," Ruby answered, "the winner gets to make the loser do whatever the winner wants!"

"You're on, Ruby!" Jaune accepted the bet with a confident smile on his face. Ruby would have been concerned about his confidence if she didn't remember that she rigged the cards the day before.

"Prepare to lose, Jaune!"

# # # # #

Jaune wasn't having much luck with the cards, it seemed. He would always draw weapon cards, trap cards and the occasional money or resource card. He also didn't have the best army either - he had let Ruby play as Atlas, the military superpower, while he played Vale. If it wasn't for his resource management skills and tactics he was sure he would have lost to Ruby a few turns ago.

Ruby, on the other hand, was internally panicking. She had the cards she wanted but with the way Jaune was playing she wasn't able to use them as nearly as effectively as she should have. So far, both of them were pretty even, which Ruby didn't like because she was supposed to have won a few turns ago!

Ruby had drawn all the cards she rigged some 6 turns ago, so now it was up to chance with what she could draw now. It was Ruby's turn to draw a card. Holding her breath she reached towards the deck and picked up the top card.

Looking at the card, Ruby's eyes sparkled with renewed hope.

# # # # #

"I surrender," Jaune put down his cards and raised his hands in defeat. Jaune managed to hold out for a few more turns after Ruby managed to steal almost all of Jaune's money and resource cards, effectively halting his ability to create ships, train soldiers and build siege weapons. Ruby used those stolen resources to research technologies that made her forces even more powerful. Jaune surrendered once she had taken almost every city except Vale City, at which point Jaune knew his luck with the cards had run out.

"YES!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. She had done it! Jaune had managed to survive her deck-rigging, but if she hadn't drawn that card when she did she might have actually lost.

"Good game, Ruby! Now then, what is it you want me to do?"

Here it comes, the thing she planned for all these months!

"I-I want y-you to..." Ruby trailed off, her cheeks red in embarrassment. _Come on,_ Ruby thought to herself, _just say it already!_

"I-I want... I w-want you to k-k-ki-" Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby, are you all right?" asked Jaune, concerned about Ruby's stuttering. Ruby's face was nearly matching her cape now.

"...ki-kiss me..."

...

An awkward silence permeated the room. Ruby was so embarrassed about what she said she wouldn't dare to look Jaune in the eye, instead preferring to look down at the game board.

Jaune was taken aback by Ruby's order. He knew there was something about her making that bet that was odd. He now suspected she had rigged the deck in her favour so she would win. _Is this why she made that bet?_

But Jaune had promised that if he lost he'd do whatever Ruby wanted, and an Arc never goes back on his word!

A few moments of awkward silence later Jaune had stood up and stepped over to Ruby. He reached his hand down to Ruby to pull her up.

 _I-Is he r-really gonna-_ Ruby reached out to Jaune's hand. He pulled her up and Ruby instinctively looked up into his sapphire eyes. _W-w-what d-do I-_

Jaune closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Ruby's. Ruby's legs quickly turned to jelly, causing Jaune to wrap his lean arms around her small body to hold her up.

 _H-he's really... W-we're r-really..._ Ruby's mind was curently in overdrive, trying to process the seemingly unreal reality of Jaune's lips on hers. Ruby closed her eyes and pulled Jaune closer. She wanted this moment to last forever. She didn't want to stop what they were doing.

...

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The shrill voice invaded the room. Jaune immediately pulled his face away from Ruby and they both looked to where the voice came from. The door was wide open and Weiss, Blake and Yang were staring at them. Weiss' jaw was hanging, Blake's eyes were wide and Yang's eyes were glowing red.

"Vomit Boy..." Yang breathed menacingly, activating Ember Celica, ready to fight the stupid boy for daring to defile her sister's purity.


End file.
